Season 2
Season 2 is the second season of The Lion Guard. It is set in the dry season of the Pride Lands. The opener, Babysitter Bunga, aired on July 7th, and a special, The Rise of Scar, aired on July 29th1. The finale, Fire from the Sky, aired on 22nd April 2019. Not including The Rise of Scar and Life Sacrifice, there are 32 episodes. Development On March 4th, 2016, Disney confirmed that a second season was currently in production, though no exact date was available. Voice actor Kevin Schon stated that Season 2 will air in Fall 2017 with an hour long special. In addition to this, he has also stated that season 2 is much darker. On August 29th, 2016, the first new character of the series was revealed, Dhahabu. The first rough episode synopsis was also revealed this way, regarding a drought in the Pride Lands.7 Another new character called Kenge was released a bit later.8 In December 2016, Justin Hires announced that he will be voicing Hodari, a new character in Season 2. In February 2017, a spokesperson for toy creators Just Play announced that Scar will be a new villain in season 2. On March 15th, 2017, it was announced that season 2 will debut in Summer 2017.11 On May 10th 2017, it was reported that AJ McLean will be voicing a new character, Kuchimba. However, another article13 has stated that he is a new character for Season 3. It is currently unknown which article is correct. On May 28th 2017, Disney Junior UK made a Facebook post suggesting that new episodes will be airing in June in the UK.14 However, this later turned out to be false. On June 9th 2017, TV guides updated with the first episode, Babysitter Bunga, airing on July 7th 2017. On June 21st, over ten new characters were revealed, alongside the first image of Scar. In addition to this, it was confirmed that Reirei, Ushari, Jasiri, and Makuu will be returning to the series. Episode List The following is a list of episodes featured in Season 2 of The Lion Guard TV series. New Characters * Kuli * Shanya * Kijana * Young Serval * Female Serval * Female Monkey * Uroho * Mwevi * Mwizi * Mpishi * Kulinda * Ona * Masikio * Scar * Shupavu * Nyeusi * Njano * Nyata * Makini * Johari * Kiburi * Tamka * Minsa * Mada * Moka * Gambo * Mion * Malto * Kolot * Ruli * Motof * Keto * Bango * Nduli * Chama * Furaha * Mzaha * Tumbili * Zigo * Waza * Kenge * Nyuni * Dhahabu * Raha * Starehe * Hodari * Elephant The Wise * Sumu * Kongwe * Kinyonga * Sarabi * Kuchimba * Shujaa * Kiazi * Anga New Animals * Yellow Baboons * Wood Mice * Rainbow Agamas * Harrier Hawks * Hamerkops * Red Rock Hares * Skinks * Moths * Crows * Red Colobuses * Tsetse Flies * Monitor Lizards * Geckos * Scorpions * Tortoises * Golden Moles * Dragonflies * Martial Eagles New Groups * Cheetah Backstabbers * The Traveling Baboon Show * Masikio's Drove * Shupavu's Group * Army of Scar * Kiburi's Float * Tumbili's Troop * Dhahabu's Herd * Cheetah Groups * Makucha's Leap * The Hyena Resistance * Muhangus' Armory New Locations * Abandon Lands * Cheetah Mountain * Ono's Nest * Kulinda's Nest * Makuu's Watering Hole * Rocky Plateau * Sehemu Pass * Kollon Lands * Kollon Rock * Dhahabu Grove * Dhahabu's Watering Hole * Cheetah Valley * Rock of Cheetah * Elephant Hill * Poromoko Crevasse * Acacia Grove * Chamber of the Lion Guard * Mud Pots Mentions * Reindeer * Dandy Claws * Grass Rats * Mole-rats * Donkeys New Songs * Teke Ruka Teleza * Welcome to the Summit * The Traveling Baboon Show (song) * A Real Meal * Fujo * The Path of Honor * Bring Back a Legend * Siku Za Mvua * Today is my Day * I Have A Plan * Look on the Bright Side * Three of a Kind * The Worst Hyena We Know * May There Be Peace * Big Bad Kenge * Christmas in the Pride Lands * The Twelve Ways of Christmas * Christmas in the Pride Lands (credits) * I Do Have a Great Deal to Say * Fabulous Dhahabu * Give a Little Guy a Chance * We're the Smartest * The Faster I Go * I'm Gonna Run This Dump * Now You See Me, Now You Don't * Wisdom on the Walls * The Zebra Mastermind (song) * Kwetu Ni Kwetu * Nothin’ to Fear Down Here * Shujaa Ponda * Shujaa Ponda (Reprise) * Pride Landers Unite! (song) * Prance With Me * Tujiinue * Tujiinue (Reprise) * Height and Sight